


Time Zones

by fearless_beggar



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_beggar/pseuds/fearless_beggar
Summary: “That’s the thing,” Nic traces the tattoo on his forearm, he’d rolled up his sleeves to rinse the plates, “I feel like I’m a little selfish, I get more than I give, so to speak. I want to do something for you. So I want to know, Conrad Hawkins, what’s your fantasy?”Collection of Nic and Conrad's sexcapades. Updates when the inspiration strikes and open for requests.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 55
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized after I wrote this that Atlanta is 3 hours ahead, not Seattle because I'm stupid lmao. Pls just suspend your disbelief ok because I'm not re-writing it.  
> Also this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written, but my SO and I are in different cities because of jobs and sküle and COVID, so let's just say I was inspired.

Conrad shifts in bed, he can’t sleep. There is no physical reason for it, the cushy hotel Redrock was providing them over the week long pharmaceutical convention was more than comfortable, and the seemingly endless stream of lectures they had to attend was exhausting enough that sleep should be attainable. Conrad glances at the clock on the bedside, 2:30am. He groans; he and Austin had plans to hit the gym at 6, an effort to relieve some pent up stress from spending all day with Kim and Cain.

Conrad didn't sleep very well under normal circumstances, but it seemed next to impossible without Nic hogging all the blankets and her hair getting in his nose and her scent on the sheets. He wonders when it happened that her presence became his criteria for normal. And when the lack of her familiar weight on the mattress became such an excruciating _not_ normal. She’s the first person he sees in the morning and the last before he goes to sleep. Even before they officially moved in together they rarely spent a night apart. The morning he left for Seattle she’d woken him up early, even for them, nipping at his ear and her hand sliding beneath the sheets...

 _Fuuuckkk_ , thinking about Nic like _that_ wasn’t going to help the sleep situation. He wants to talk to her, it’s 11:30 at home; honestly a toss-up whether she’s still awake. He knows she worked that day, and is probably tired. Conrad debates with himself over whether he should call her; he doesn’t want to keep her up but he hasn’t spoken to her in too long. 

He grabs his phone off the bedside; he compromises by opening his messages and sending Nic a text.

_Are you awake?_

Her answer comes quickly, making Conrad smile, maybe he wasn’t the only one feeling the separation.

 _Yeah, everything okay?_

Conrad taps the top of the screen and hits call, holding the phone against his ear. 

“Hey,” Nic picks up on the second ring, “How’s Seattle?”

“Rainy," Conrad rolls onto his back, enjoying the sound of her voice. They had been texting constantly, but her erratic work schedule and the three hour time difference meant they hadn’t been able to actually speak to each other in 5 days, “Haven’t seen much of it, Kim has us in back to back seminars about coding for maximum reimbursement.”

“Hmm, sounds exhilarating,” Nic chuckles into the phone, “Are you okay? You should be asleep, it’s almost 3 a.m. there.”

“Can’t sleep,” Conrad says, “Not without you next to me.” 

“I miss you too,” Nic sighs, she sounds tired, “I’ve picked up some extra shifts. With the Raptor and Cain out elective surgeries are way down, some of the nurses are taking time off with the lull. I figure I’ll cover for them since you’re not here.” 

“That’s nice of you,” Conrad says, “But don’t work too hard. Don’t forget to take care of yourself too.”

“I’m fine, Conrad,” Nic says, he can hear the kettle whistling in the background, “I’m more worried about you spending all day with Kim and Cain. Try not to kill anyone, okay? You just got your job back; I’m not sure even Atlanta FC could save you if you broke Kim’s nose.”

“Are you making tea?” Conrad asks, “You don’t even like tea.”

“Yeah well, I can’t sleep either, and Jessica told me this stuff helps relax you.” Nic says. The line is quiet for a moment as she takes a sip, “Ew, nevermind. I’ll have to find some other way to de-stress.”

“Weren’t you the one that said time apart was healthy?” Conrad teases her. 

“Maybe not right after we get engaged,” Conrad hears her climbing the stairs up to their bedroom, “Hurry home, your pillow barely even smells like you anymore.”

“You’re using my pillow?” Conrad says, “You better not make it all lumpy.”

“How would I even do that? It’s a pillow,” Nic crawls into bed, phone against her ear, “Mmmm, it’s almost like you’re here next to me.” Conrad groans softly at her hum, picturing her in their bed. It’s an image he’s seen a thousand times and still never seems to get tired of. 

“I wish I was there,” Conrad says, “I’m going to kill Kim, then I’m on the next plane out of here and home to you.”

“Oh? And what will you do with the police hot on your trail?” Nic’s tone is teasing, indulging his whining like he’s a petulant teenager. 

“You wouldn’t have to make tea to de-stress, I can tell you that much,” Conrad’s voice shifts, low and husky. He hears Nic’s breath catch at the change. 

“Conrad,” He can hear her blush in the way she says his name, he lets out a low groan in response. 

“We won’t even make it upstairs, I’ll take you right there in the kitchen, like I have a hundred times,” Conrad says, “Would you like that baby?” They aren’t big on pet names; he only calls her baby in bed. Usually the nickname alone is enough to get her hot and bothered. Nic doesn’t respond, and for a moment Conrad worries he overstepped.

“Nic?” He’s all concern, they’ve never done anything like this before, “I’m sorry, if this makes you uncomfortable we can just talk-”

“No, no it’s okay,” Nic bites her bottom lip, “Tell me.”

“Tell you what?” His tone is gentle, but with that low quality that makes her weak in the knees. 

“Tell me what you would do,” Nic’s face is on fire. She feels strangely self-conscious, which is ridiculous because this is _Conrad_ and he’s seen every part of her there is to see. But, they’ve never really been separated long enough to try something like this, and she never would have been comfortable with any of her exes to even entertain the idea. It’s new, and a little awkward, but mostly exciting. 

And it's really _really_ hot. 

“Fuck baby,” Conrad says into the phone, “What are you wearing?” 

“Your shirt,” Nic answers, fingering the soft material, “One of your black ones.” 

“ _Just_ my shirt?” Conrad loves her in his clothes, his second favorite outfit on her after nothing at all. 

“And my panties.”

“What color?”

“Blue,” Conrad groans, his favorite. Though, admittedly, to him she could be wearing a burlap sack and she would still be sexy. 

“God Nic, if I came home and saw you in my clothes, I wouldn’t be able to think,” Conrad said, “I’d kiss you first, hard and deep how you like it. I’d put my hands up my shirt, pinch those perfect nipples of yours and make you moan.” On the other side of the line Nic kneads her chest over his shirt, rolling her nipple between her fingers and releasing a breathy moan. 

“Just like that,” Conrad continues, “Are you touching your tits, baby?” 

“Yes,” Nic breathes out. 

“I didn’t tell you to touch yourself,” Conrad says, “Have patience, Nic.” Nic groans in frustration, moving her hands to rest at her sides. _Bastard_.

“God I can picture you now against the countertop, so beautiful,” Conrad lets out a deep moan and Nic feels it all the way down to her toes, “Fuck Nic, I want to taste you. You taste amazing, I could eat you out for hours.”

Nic whimpers, a jolt going straight to her core. He never looks sexier than when he goes down on her. She could picture him kneeling in front of her, his talented hands drawing her leg over his shoulder so he can get closer. His lips and tongue draw out the most obscene sounds from her. He fucking loves the sounds she makes when his mouth is on her; the way her legs tremble around him and her fingers pull on his hair. 

Nic curls her hands into the sheets, pressing her legs together to try and generate some relief for the ache between her thighs. 

“I love your mouth,” Nic blushes from her face down her neck, stumbling slightly over the words, “I love watching you go down on me, it feels so good.” Conrad groans, his hands slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers to grasp his rock hard length, giving it a few pumps. 

“I know it does, I know what you like. Touch yourself baby,” Conrad says, his breathing heavy, “Go slow, like I would.” Nic slips her hand into her panties, moaning as she starts to draw gentle circles around her clit. 

“Ughhh, Conrad,” Nic bites her lip to stifle the sound. 

“ _Do not_ bite your lip, let me hear Nic,” Conrad tells her, “It's just us. Are you wet baby?” 

“Ugh, God yes,” Nic increases her pace, imagining Conrad’s fingers instead of her own. 

“Slow it down, Nic, be patient,” Nic groans but does as she’s told, backing off to keep her touch light, “How does it feel to touch yourself?”

“Not as good as your fingers feel,” Nic isn’t shy anymore. She’s always been a goal-oriented person, and she can feel hers building low in her belly, “I wish it was your mouth. Or your cock.”

“ _Fuck,_ you’re fucking filthy,” Conrad pumps faster, grunting with exertion, “I can’t wait until I’m home. When I’m done eating you out I’m going to fuck you against the counter until you can’t walk.”

“Slow down, Conrad,” Nic admonishes him even as his dirty talk makes her throb with need. 

“I thought I was in charge,” She’s right though, he slows his movements so he doesn’t finish before her. 

“Hmm, I just let you think that,” Nic teases him, “What are you doing? Tell me.”

“Stroking my cock, wishing it was you,” Conrad swallows thickly, “Like the morning I left, when you slipped under the covers and sucked me off. That was so fucking hot.”

“I like making you feel good,” Nic moans, “You always make me feel so good.”

“Are you still going slow baby?” Conrad’s voice is so low she can barely hear him.

“Yes,” Nic palms her breast with the hand that's not between her legs, “I want more.” 

“Finger yourself,” Conrad hears her moan when she does so, “Go faster now Nic, and keep rubbing your clit.” 

“God, Conrad,” Nic gasps, “I wish it were you.”

“I know baby,” Conrad pumps his cock faster, “I can’t wait to be inside you again.” He isn’t going to last much longer, his hips start to buck as he feels his orgasm approaching, “Fuck, Nic. I’m so close.” 

“Me too,” Nic moans, her legs beginning to shake, “Oh fuck, Conrad I’m gonna come.”

“Come on baby,” Conrad urges her, each word permeated with a deep grunt, “I want to hear you come for me Nic.” She does then, arching off the bed with a deep moan of his name, hearing him curse darkly and groan, spilling over his stomach. For a few moments the line is full of their deep breathing, Nic closes her eyes and can almost imagine he’s with her, holding her while they both catch their breath like he’d done a million times. No matter how rough a particular round of sex, the afterglow always brought with it tenderness. Nic missed that part too. 

“That was-“ Nic says after a moment. 

“Amazing,” Conrad finishes, wondering _why the fuck_ they hadn’t being doing that every night since he left, “I love you Nic.”

“I love you too,” She purrs into the phone with a yawn, “I think I’ll be able to sleep now, even without you next to me.” 

“Two more days,” Conrad sighs as he slips into the bathroom to clean himself off, “I’ll be home on Friday morning, if all goes according to plan I’ll see you when you get home from work. I hope you have the weekend off?”

“Oh yeah,” Nic giggles, “All plans are cancelled and the kitchen will be fully stocked. Get ready to not leave the house for two days.”

“Forget the house,” Conrad climbs back into bed, his exhaustion finally catching up to him, “You’re lucky if I let you out of bed.” 

“Two days,” Nic yawns again, “I can hardly wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s porn

Four days, five hours, and some change in minutes later, Conrad unlocks the door to his house. He drops his bag in the foyer, not caring to deal with it right now. He toes out of his shoes and leaves his socks in the middle of the hallway as he pads into the kitchen. Things had _not_ gone according to plan. A massive snowstorm had swept across the Midwest, stranding them at their layover in Chicago for over 24 hours. With no hotels available they were stuck in the airport, Cain, Conrad, Kim and Austin forming a motley, and increasingly hostile, crew. Conrad’s phone had died sometime around hour 14 and apparently the outlets in the airport were decorative, since _none_ of them seemed to work. Conrad had been able to borrow Austin’s phone to update Nic, eventually telling her he had no idea when he would be home and promising to take a cab from the airport before AJ’s phone died too. 

Nic is asleep on the couch in the living room, evidence that she had tried to wait up for him and failed. Conrad takes off his coat and throws it over one of the adjacent chairs in a manner that would drive Nic crazy. He sits on the edge of the couch next to her, stroking her hair back gently until she stirs. 

“Hey,” She mumbles sleepily and stretches, “You made it.” She draws him down for a kiss before wrapping her arms around him for a hug. The angle is a little awkward with him sitting next to her, but he returns the embrace anyway, burying his face in her neck and breathing deeply. 

“I just spent two straight days stuck in airports and eating fast food with Logan Kim and Barret Cain,” Conrad murmurs into her hair, “To say you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen is the understatement of the century.” 

“Hmm, you’re not so bad yourself,” She draws back to smile at him, noting his weary, ragged state, “Though I’ve got to admit, you’ve looked better.” Conrad chuckles, kissing her cheek. He looks awful, he knows. Probably doesn’t smell his best, either. Over 36 hours spent traveling cross country with no sleep or change of clothes will do that to a person. Exhausted doesn’t even begin to cover it. He’s awake from pure willpower at this point. 

“You should see the other guy,” he holds her face gently, just happy to finally be home again. No way he’s ever going to one of those stupid pharmaceutical conventions again. Logan Kim can go fuck himself, “It’s four in the morning, let’s go to bed.”

“Oh? I thought we weren’t going to make it upstairs,” Nic raises an eyebrow at him teasingly, “Something about taking me right here in the kitchen?”

“Words said by a significantly more rested man,” Conrad sits up, trailing his hand on her thigh over the blanket, “I always want you, but I think right now I _need_ some sleep, and a shower.”

“Oohh shower,” Nic sits up, and Conrad realizes she’s wearing one of his black shirts and a pair of blue panties, her legs otherwise bare under the fluffy blanket, “Want some company?” 

“That seems like a reasonable compromise,” Conrad helps her stand, giving her an appreciative once over, “Did you wear this for me?”

“Actually, I wore it for the mailman,” Nic smiles playfully, “Good thing your flight was delayed or things might have been awkward.” He pinches her ass in response, making her giggle. 

“Get upstairs, you tease.” 

After a herculean effort dragging himself up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom, Conrad pulls off his two day old clothes and steps into the shower. He stands under the spray, letting the hot water rinse off the grime of traveling. Conrad actually lets out a groan; it feels amazing, better even than a shower at the end of a double shift. He grabs the soap and gets to washing himself, feeling like a new man by the time Nic steps in behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso and kissing the divot between his shoulder blades. 

“Feeling better?” She traces a path over the letters on his shoulders with her lips. 

“Much,” He turns to pull her into his arms, kissing her properly. He backs her towards the tiled wall of the shower, pressing her against it and running his hands down her slick torso, “Not what I originally envisioned, but this homecoming is pretty good.” 

“Well, I think it's about to get better,” Nic pulls back from his kiss, “You just spent a week at a conference I know you hated with people I know you hate even more. And you didn’t kill anyone or get yourself fired, I think that deserves a reward.”

Conrad looks at her confused, “What do you mean?” Nic just smiles in answer. 

Then she kneels.

“Fuck Nic,” Conrad braces himself on the shower wall and watches her, his free hand wrapping around her hair. Nic’s eyes stay on his as she licks him base to tip before taking him into her mouth, moaning around him and causing her name to tumble from his lips in a choked breath, “Ugh, _God_ baby, you feel so good.” 

He won’t last long with her like this, he never does. He is _human_ after all; the sight alone of her on her knees is enough to make him hard. She takes him deeper and hollows her cheeks, humming around his cock when he tugs at her hair and thrusts his hips forward. He comes with a deep groan and empties into her mouth, his legs shaking with the exertion of remaining upright. 

“Fuck,” He lets go of her and leans both his hands against the tiles, trying to regain his breath, “I fucking love you.” 

“I love you too,” Nic stands, “Let’s go to bed.” 

“No,” Conrad reaches for her, his hand sliding up her leg, “I need to take care of you now.” 

“Conrad, it’s okay,” She stops his hand, kissing the back of it and reaching to turn the water off, “You’re running on fumes; you can barely stand.” 

“That’s... not true,” Conrad says, even though it is. Nic rolls her eyes at him and gives him an amused grin. 

“I have no doubt you’ll make it up to me with a few hours of sleep in you,” She grabs their towels and hands him his to dry off. They get in bed, not bothering with clothes, and Nic immediately curls into his chest. She murmurs something about a pillow, but he doesn’t catch it. He’s asleep the moment his body hits the mattress. 

* * *

He wakes up alone with sunshine streaming in through the windows. It’s late morning and Nic has probably been up for a while, letting him sleep in. He groans at the offending brightness before rolling out of bed and stretching, throwing on a pair of boxers and heading downstairs in search of Nic. She’s perched at one of the stools at the counter with her laptop open in front of her, a half empty cup of coffee next to her. He comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, plucking her earbud out of her ear and kissing her hair just above it. 

“Good morning,” He murmurs. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Nic turns her head to give him a peck, “There’s coffee.” 

“Thanks,” he makes no effort to move, “What are you working on?” 

“CMEs,” Nic replies, “Are you hungry? I could make you an omelette.” God knows they have more eggs than they know what to do with. 

“I’m starving, but I have something else in mind,” he nuzzles her neck, one hand reaching to close the computer and push it away, the other unzipping the front of her (his) hoodie, sliding his fingers over newly exposed skin, “I owe you for last night.” 

“It’s not a competition, Conrad,” Nic turns on the stool and he steps between her legs, arms circling her waist, “I _like_ making you feel good.” 

“I missed you,” He brushes their noses together before kissing her. Nic smiles against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen it. She tangles her fingers in his hair and gives a little tug, making him moan. His hands slide over her skin under the sweatshirt, reacquainting himself with the smooth flesh, watching it flush under his hands. His lips migrate from her mouth down her neck, stopping just under her jaw to nibble on her skin. Nic hums at the action, closing her eyes.

“I missed the sounds you make when I touch you,” Conrad nips at her ear, his hand dropping southward to trace lightly along the inside of her thigh, making goosebumps erupt across her skin and sending a tremor up her spine, “It’s not the same through the phone.” 

“It doesn’t feel the same either,” Nic whimpers when he glances over her core and down her opposite leg, “You feel better.” He likes the sound of that, he pushes her panties to the side, swiping up her slit with his finger.

“So wet,” he groans appreciatively, “Is this what you thought about? Did you think about coming on my fingers?”

“Well, not exactly,” Nic nips his earlobe playfully, the image of him on his knees flashing through her mind, “But by all means, don’t let that stop you. We’ve got time.” She spreads her legs a little wider; Conrad chuckles, someone’s feeling frisky.

He slips a finger inside of her, Nic pushes her hips against him, moaning at the welcome intrusion. He moves it in and out slowly, groaning at her slick heat. She digs her nails into his shoulders.

“Don’t stop,” Nic moans when he curls his finger inside of her, he always knows exactly how to touch her. She wraps her legs around him so she’s pressed against his bare torso. 

“Never,” Conrad takes her chin and kisses her. She does a sloppy job of reciprocating with what his hand is doing between her legs. Her phone rings behind her on the counter, making her jump. Conrad reaches behind her and grabs it, “It’s Mina.” 

“Ignore it,” Conrad’s thumb presses her clit and Nic gasps, “I swear to God Conrad if you fucking answer that phone-”

“Hello?” Conrad answers and puts their friend on speaker. Nic buries her face in his neck to muffle her whimpers as he pumps his finger faster. 

“Hey Conrad, glad to hear you made it home,” Mina greets him, completely oblivious to the situation on the other end of the line, “Is Nic around?”

“Um, Nic is indisposed at the moment,” Conrad slips his hand underneath the hoodie to push it off her shoulder, brushing his lips against her skin, “She’s um, in the shower.” She’s certainly wet. He inserts another finger, upping the pace. Nic sinks her teeth into his shoulder to keep from moaning, Conrad’s not sure if the sharp, delicious pain is a warning to stop or go harder. She had _just_ begged him not to stop, he’s just following her orders. These mixed signals were very confusing. 

“Ok,” Mina responds, “I was just wondering if she documented the urine output for our kidney transplant patient. I don’t see it in the chart.” 

“I’m sure she did, sometimes the EMR doesn’t update properly,” Conrad’s voice is steady as a rock as he fucks Nic with his fingers, “Check the patient’s room; she always updates the board.” 

“Okay, good thought,” Mina says, “Ask her when she’s done, would you?” 

“No problem,” It was about time for her to finish anyway. Conrad curls his fingers knuckle deep inside her, pressing down hard on her clit. Nic tries unsuccessfully to stifle the sharp yelp at the action. Mina is silent for a moment on the phone as she realizes what she just interrupted. 

“You two are absolutely disgusting,” Mina berates them, “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“Oh, I've got to go, Mina, looks like Nic needs me for something,” Conrad says, “Check the board first next time!” He hangs up before she can respond and Nic explodes against him with a deep moan, her nails digging his shoulder blades as she grinds her hips against his hand to ride out her orgasm. 

“I told you not to fucking answer it,” Nic glares at him when she comes down from her high, “And for the record I _did_ put it on the board, of course.” 

Conrad takes a half-step back from her, admiring her flushed cheeks and the way she’s still panting. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says, which is very annoying because she is _very_ angry at him and he’s not supposed to think she’s beautiful when she’s angry. 

Especially not when it’s directed at _him._

 _“_ Asshole,” Nic says. 

“I love you too,” Conrad licks his fingers, moaning at the taste, “Now, do you want to be angry with me or would you like me to make good on my promise I made the other night?”

_I’m going to fuck you against the counter until you can’t walk._

“Asshole,” Nic says again, even as she draws him close, her choice clear. She wraps her arms around his waist and kisses him sweetly, “I do love you, though.” 

“I love you too,” He brushes her hair back, “Sorry if Mina is angry at you.”

“She’ll get over it,” Nic wraps her leg around his, rubbing her foot up and down the back of his calf, “She should have checked the board instead of bothering me when I’m welcoming my _fiancé_ home.” She emphasizes the word, tracing her nails up his chest. She kisses his neck, sucking at the skin and making him groan. 

“You’re going to leave a mark,” Conrad pushes the hoodie all the way off and lets it fall to the floor, leaving her in just her panties. 

“That’s sort of the idea,” Nic says, “We’re getting a new batch of nursing students, I need to make sure they know the hot chief resident is spoken for.” 

“I do have a thing for nurses,” Conrad runs his hands up her newly bare arms. 

“Better not be _too much_ of a thing,” Nic says and Conrad laughs, as if he’s not completely blind to anyone but her. 

“Jealousy is cute on you,” Conrad cups her breasts, pinching her nipples until she hisses.

“Enough talking,” Nic pulls him down to kiss her, sucking on his bottom lip and pulling him flush against her. He lets out a low chuckle into the kiss, she’s always so impatient.

Have it her way, then.

“What do you want, baby?” Conrad whispers low in her ear as he kisses down her jaw, lips making his own mark against her smooth neck.

“You _know_ what I want,” Nic sighs.

“Of course I do,” he grasps her hips and pulls her against him so she can feel his hardness through the fabric of their underwear, “I _always_ know what you want, but I still want to hear you say it.” 

“I want you,” Nic curls her hand around the back of his neck and stands, wishing he would just shut the fuck up already and get on with it. 

“You have me,” He reaches over his shoulder for her hand and the engagement ring on her finger, “Come on Nic, tell me what you were thinking about the other night on the phone. I want to know what you imagined to make you come,” his voice drops, his lips millimeters from her ear, “and then I want to do exactly that, right here.” Nic wimpers, he could probably make her come on the spot if he wanted to. But he doesn’t; he pulls back slightly to meet her eyes, waiting for her to speak. 

“On your knees, Conrad,” Nic finally says, her fingers tangling in his hair. She sees a flash of his wolfish grin before he drops; his lips on her hip, tracing a path across her midriff. His hands hold her sides, thumbs stroking across the lace of her bottoms. 

“Take them off,” Nic says. He slides them down her legs and she steps out of them, perching on the edge of the stool. She watches him, tugging him towards her. Conrad is happy to oblige, shouldering her thighs apart so he can get closer, lifting one leg to open her to him.

“Fuck, baby,” He groans, “You’re fucking perfect.” He watches her face as he slides his finger along her slit. 

“Your mouth,” Nic insists even when the action makes her shudder. Conrad pulls his hand away. 

“Yes ma’am,” He says before dropping his head to devour her. 

“Oh God, yes,” Nic’s head falls back at the sensations. He’s not in a teasing mood. He asked her to tell him what she wanted and she had done so; he planned to deliver. He zeros in on her clit, drawing tight circles around it with his tongue. Nic whimpers, pulling harshly on his hair in the way he loves, she grasps at the counter behind her with her free hand, “Oh Conrad.” She pushes her hips down on his mouth, her moans growing more and more frantic as he brings her closer to falling apart. He wraps his lips around her clit and she finally does, hard. Her legs shudder around his shoulders and she’s thankful for the stool under her or else she would definitely fall. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you come,” Conrad makes no effort to move and watches her as she recovers, chest heaving. He feels a primal gratification that no one else gets to see her like this, no one else can satisfy her like he does. And by that ring on her finger, no one else ever will. He presses kisses to the inside of still trembling thighs and she whimpers. He’s a little more unshaven than normal, considering he was stuck in airports for several days, and his beard scrapes against her sensitive flesh, “I could eat you out for hours.” He goes back for another taste, Nic nearly flies off the stool when he licks along her slit, letting out a choked gasp. Then his tongue pushes inside of her and she really _does_ fly off the stool. 

“Oh _fuck_ , Conrad,” The seat clatters to the floor; if not for Conrad’s hold on her hips and her grip on the counter she would have ended up flat on her ass. Nic lets out a high pitched whine, “You’re gonna make me come again.” 

“ _That’s sort of the idea,”_ Conrad would have said if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. Instead he just holds her tighter, pushing deeper into her and thumbing her clit. Her hand twists in his hair so hard he thinks she might rip it out and leave him with a bald spot. 

Which would be completely worth it. 

“Oh God, oh fuck,” The edge of the counter digs into her spine as she arches her back, but Nic can’t feel anything except what his mouth is doing to her. He moans at her profanity, sending vibrations through her core, and Nic is gone. 

She lets out a strangled cry, lights popping in front of her eyes. Conrad keeps it up until her legs give out around him. He rises quickly and manages to catch her; somewhat ungracefully lifting her to sit on the counter.

“Oh my fucking-” Nic is panting deeply, struggling to find enough air to fill her lungs. Her whole body feels like it's made of jello. She leans her head against his shoulder, “Shit. I need a minute.” Conrad grins smugly at his work, kissing along her shoulder and running his hands up and down her sides. 

“It’s not a competition,” He says, “But if it were, I’d win. I believe my tally is three?” 

“You are completely ridiculous,” Nic responds, she holds his face, thumbs tracing along his facial hair, “And you need a shave. My thighs are going to have a beard burn.”

“You are completely beautiful,” He kisses her, “And the rest of you will too, once I’m through with you.” He turns his attention to her breasts, they’d been criminally ignored thus far. He cups one in his warm hand and drops his mouth to the other, pulling her nipple between his teeth. 

“Mmm,” Nic moans at the action, arching against him, “Conrad?” 

“MmHm?” He switches sides, giving the other the same treatment. 

“We haven’t done everything I imagined on the phone,” She trails her fingers up his arm, “Do you still want me to tell you?”

“Always,” He kisses her neck, “You can always tell me what you need baby, I’ll always give it to you, don’t you know that?” He pulls back for confirmation. 

“Yes,” Nic smiles at him, her bottom lip between her teeth and eyes sparkling. 

“Good,” He kisses her cheek quickly, he can barely keep his hands off her for a moment, “What do you want baby?” Nic rolls her hips, feeling him strain against his boxers. His self-control up to this point is nothing short of miraculous, but she knows it can’t be comfortable.

“I want you to fuck me,” Nic pulls him close and Conrad groans when she rubs herself against him. She nips his ear, “I want you to fuck me against the counter until I can’t walk.” 

“Fuck,” Conrad kisses her hard, “Can you stand?” She scoots forward until her feet hit the floor, her legs successfully holding her weight, “Turn around.” Conrad steps behind her when she does, gathering her hair so he can kiss her neck. He pushes gently between her shoulder blades until she’s bent over slightly, resting her forearms on the cool quartz.

“Jesus Nic,” His erection is starting to become painful, but he ignores it, this is all about her, “You’re so fucking sexy baby.” He presses himself against her back, one hand wrapping around her to cup her breast and the other sliding between her legs. His fingers find her clit and Nic moans, her legs already trembling. She’s so sensitive it’s almost painful, her whole body jumps when he presses down. Nic drops her head and groans, her toes curling and her heels rising off the floor.

“Conrad - oh God,” Nic lets out a loud moan, “I want you inside me.” He pushes two fingers inside her in response, sliding them in and out, “Ugh, I told you to fuck me!” Nic throws her head back, looking at him over her shoulder. 

“I _am_ fucking you,” She should have been more specific with her instructions. Conrad curls his fingers and rubs at her walls. Nic closes her eyes, spots dancing in her vision, “I want you to come on my fingers, Nic.”

“I can’t,” Nic pants. Four times in a round is a lot, even for them, and those first three hadn't been bitchy little orgasms either (someone put their big boy pants on this morning). She feels like her whole body is on fire. 

“Yes you can,” Conrad says huskily, making her whimper, “Come on baby, just let go.” 

Nic lets out a strangled moan, her walls constricting around his fingers, her vision goes hazy and Nic thinks she might pass out as Conrad’s fingers fuck her through one of the strongest orgasms of her life. She collapses against the counter, shuddering violently with aftershocks.

“Fuck... me...” Nic puts her flushed cheek against the cool quartz. 

“Pretty sure I just did,” Conrad, kisses her shoulder, “That’s four.” Nic straightens up, reaching over her shoulder, turning her head to seek his lips. He kisses her, pressing himself against her so he can slide his tongue against hers. Nic moans at his hardness against her back.

“Conrad,” Nic wimpers, pushing back into him. 

“Ah fuck, Nic,” Conrad groans, his control wavering, “What do you want? Tell me.”

“I want you to feel as good as you make me feel,” She says breathlessly, she drops her hand and rubs him through his boxers. 

“If you do that I’m going to come in a second,” He steps back and pulls the fabric down, kicking them off somewhere behind them, “You don’t need a break?” 

“No,” He steps behind her and she spreads her legs, “I need you.” 

“You have me,” He slides inside her and groans deeply, gripping her hips, “Fuck Nic you feel amazing.” He thinks about taxes, scut, the seemingly endless hours of seminars Logan fucking Kim made him sit through, anything to keep from coming on the spot the second he feels her around his cock. 

“Mmm, Conrad,” Nic circles her hips, “I want you to move.”

He does, pushing his hips against her, encouraged by her moans. He takes her hard and fast, knowing he won’t be able to last very long. He pushes his chest against her back, bracing one hand on the counter in front of her, the other dropping again to the apex of her thighs. 

“Oh God, Conad,” Nic throws her head back on his shoulder when he presses down on her clit, overwhelmed with the feeling of being full of him, “It’s so much.”

“Too much?” He pulls his hand away, slowing his movements. 

“No!” Her hand flies to his on the counter, digging her nails into his skin, “Don’t stop.” 

“Never. God Nic, I’ve been dreaming of this,” His voice is rough in her ear, “You need to come soon baby, I can’t last much longer.” She doesn’t think she will, which is alright because if she does she may never be able to move again. She can’t even form the words to tell him so, having been reduced to incoherent moans; gripping his hand and trying not to explode with the intensity of him inside her.

Conrad comes with his face against her neck and his hand between her thighs, and impossibly Nic _does_ come again. The fire pools low in her belly and spreads through her slowly, leaving her scorched when it’s gone. 

“Hey Conrad?” Nic is the first to speak, bracing herself on shaky arms. 

“Mmm?” Conrad hums, kissing the back of her shoulder. 

“I don’t think I can stand,” He takes a half step back to give her a little space, “Yep, I definitely can’t stand. I’m just gonna take a seat here.” Nic lowers to the ground, sitting with her back against the island next to the toppled stool, “This seems like a nice place to sit.” 

“Wow,” equally shocked and pleased with himself, Conrad helps her down and grabs the hoodie so she can slide it over her goose pricked arms. He puts his own boxers back on, the perspiration from their earlier activities leaving them both chilled. 

“You should go pro in that,'' Nic leans against him when he settles in next to her and kisses her forehead. She feels like she should give him a medal or something, “Holy _shit_ , Conrad.” 

“I’m a man of my word,” He tilts her chin to kiss her sweetly, “With the flight delays I had to fit a whole weekend into a day.” 

“Oh, did I not tell you?” Nic smirks at him, drumming her fingers against his chest, “I can’t believe it slipped my mind. I traded for yesterday, I’m off tomorrow.” 

“What!?” Conrad stares at her, “and just when were you planning on telling me this information?”

“Well, I got sort of distracted,” Nic runs her fingers up his chest.

“But _I’m_ working tomorrow,” Conrad groans in misery when Nic presses her lips against his clavicle. 

“That’s unfortunate,” She says, “I guess I’ll just have to entertain myself. But I like it _so_ much more when you do the entertaining.” Conrad shoots up like a bullet at that. Nic laughs and watches him retrieve her phone from the counter, jabbing at the screen before holding it up to his ear. 

“Nic?” Devon answers, “Whats-”

“Cover my shift tomorrow,” Conrad interrupts him, his eyes on Nic as she carefully stands, her legs are working again. 

“Conrad? Why are you using Nic’s phone?” Devon says. 

“Not important, can you cover me or not?” Nic doesn’t hear Devon’s response, she saunters up to Conrad, hands on his chest as she kisses along his jaw. He swallows thickly, his free arm wrapping around her. 

“You take tomorrow I’ll take your shift on-” He looks at Nic. 

“Friday,” She answers before pressing her lips to his skin again. 

“Friday,” Conrad finishes. He’s quiet for a moment while he listens to Devon’s answer. Nic slides her hand down his chest and over the fine trail of hair leading to the waistband of his boxers. Conrad startles, poorly covering his groan with a cough.

“Wrap this up Conrad,” Nic whispers low in his ear, slipping her hand beneath the fabric. 

“ _Devon_ ,” It comes out a little choked, Conrad coughs again, “Have I ever asked you to switch with me in all the time I’ve known you? Exactly. Do this for me. No, you don’t need to know why... yes everything is fine... goddamn it, Devon!” Conrad swears when Nic drops to her knees, “Cover the fucking shift! Yes, yes fine I’ll deal with Bell... fantastic. Thanks.” He hangs up the phone and tosses it aside, he’s going to break it if he’s not careful, she would be very unhappy if he did. 

“Devon’s covering?” Nic kisses below his navel, running her fingers along the elastic of his boxers. 

“Please don’t say anyone’s name but mine when you’re doing what you’re doing,” Conrad says, trying to retain his composure. 

“Jealousy’s cute on you, _Conrad,”_ Nic slides the fabric down, “I think I need to even out the score; five to two reflects badly on me.” Conrad chuckles, even as his hand wraps around her hair. 

“Baby, I’m just getting started.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Veronica Mars fans? “You should go pro” credits to K Bell and staff  
> Also I KNOW I have other works to update but narrative storytelling takes a lot more brainpower than smut and I don’t have a lot of that on reserve right now (1/6 finals done... pray for me)  
> I’m open to adding to this, its fun to write ;) if anyone has any requests <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“That’s the thing,” Nic traces the tattoo on his forearm, he’d rolled up his sleeves to rinse the plates, “I feel like I’m a little selfish, I get more than I give, so to speak. I want to do something for you. So I want to know, Conrad Hawkins, what’s your fantasy?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This is long as hell which is honestly rude of me because I've got poor Conrad in a coma in my other story and can't seem to find the urgency to write him out of it. I've been working on this for weeks and I didn't proofread we die like men.  
> TW: Light bondage. Totally consensual but if that's not your speed come back for the next update

“Nic?” Conrad blinks awake from the couch, sitting up when he hears a clatter from the kitchen, “You alright?” 

“Fine,” Nic smiles up at him from the sink, “Pot slipped from the soap.”

“What are you doing?” He rubs his eyes and stands, he’d fallen asleep somewhere around round four or five, still jet lagged from his trip from hell. He stands and makes his way into the kitchen, “What are you _wearing_?” Underneath the apron she has on to wash the dishes, she’s wearing a short cocktail dress. Blue, his favorite.

“Well, I thought since we’re off tomorrow, we could do an impromptu date night,” Nic turns off the water and wipes her hands, “Nothing too crazy, I’m just baking some salmon, but I wanted to do something nice.” She reaches behind her back to untie the apron. 

“Allow me,” Conrad steps behind her and pulls the knot loose, leaning forward to kiss the back of her neck, “You look gorgeous.” He turns her around to face him, pulling the apron off and laying it on the island. He holds her hips, looking her up and down appreciatively, “You are gorgeous.” Nic blushes, leaning forward to give him a peck.

“Why don’t you return the feeling?” She wraps her arms around his shoulders while his encircle her waist, “Go take a shower, wear a tie. Dinner will be ready in twenty.”

“You showered without me?” Conrad dips his head to press a gentle kiss to her jaw, he can smell her shampoo (citrus) and her perfume (something floral, he can never place it specifically).

“Well, you were pretty knocked out,” Nic plays with the hair on the back of his head, “I didn’t want to wake you.” 

“You tired me out,” He pulls back to kiss her lips softly.

“And I’ll do it again,” She gives him a little push, “If you go put on that tie.”

“Yes ma’am,” He kisses her cheek one last time before turning and going upstairs to shower, picking out a dress shirt and matching tie. He even trims up his beard, though the damage has been done on Nic’s neck and thighs. And chest. And stomach. And pretty much everywhere. 

“Okay,” Conrad stops on the stairs when he sees the living room. Nic turned the lights down and set the table, complete with candles and soft music playing from her bluetooth speakers, “Am I forgetting something? If this is an anniversary, I forgot and I’m very sorry.” 

“You didn’t forget anything,” Nic rolls her eyes and smiles at him, “Our anniversary is in July, dingus. Just come down here and join me, will you?” He doesn’t need to be told twice. He takes her outstretched hand when he reaches her, even giving her a twirl before they sit down to eat. He thinks the love of one’s life should only ever be viewed by candlelight. He keeps his hold on her hand, happy to eat with his left hand if it means he can kiss her knuckles every so often. 

“This is good,” He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

“Thank you,” Nic rubs the back of his hand with her thumb, “I’m glad you like it.” 

She fills him in on what he’d missed at Chastain while he was away, and he tells her of the more interesting parts of the conference. Mostly stories of him and AJ hitting up the open bar after a long day of seminars, which was about the only interesting thing that happened. 

“So,” Nic begins once they’re done with their food. Conrad loads the dishwasher and joins her back at the table to finish the wine. Her heeled foot slides between his, rubbing the inside of his calf, making him freeze, “There is something I want to talk about.” 

“I knew it,” Conrad interrupts her, “I forgot something. What is it? I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

“Will you let me finish?” Nic laughs, taking a sip of her wine, “I was thinking about the other night, on the phone.” 

“Oh,” Conrad gives her a cheeky grin, “That was fun.” 

“Agreed,” Nic traces her nail along the band of his watch, “It was. And it was different, exciting. And it made me think... I- I want to explore, with you. Or maybe experiment is the right word; if you’re up for it.” 

“Uh,” All of a sudden his collar is a bit too tight. Conrad swallows.

“Not that I’m not, um, _satisfied_ with the way things are now,” Nic’s eyes widen slightly, misinterpreting his reaction for insult, her fingers falter in the path they were tracing up his arm, “You’re amazing. Like really really good at it. Today was incredible and I-”

“Nic, I’m not worried about that,” Conrad’s never doubted his talents in that regard, “And you’re really good at it too.” 

“Thanks,” Nic’s cheeks dusk pink, “I just, I love you and I feel comfortable and safe with you. I’ve never wanted to do anything different but the other night just got me curious. So maybe we could try new things. Together.” 

God, what the hell did he do to deserve this incredible woman?

“What do you want to do?” Nic shifts at his voice, low and full of gravel, her foot travels a little higher, brushing the inside of Conrad’s knee.

“That’s the thing,” Nic traces the tattoo on his forearm, he’d rolled up his sleeves to rinse the plates, “I feel like I’m a little selfish, I get more than I give, so to speak. I want to do something for you. So I want to know, Conrad Hawkins, what’s your fantasy?” 

Jesus Fucking Christ. 

“Are you serious?” Conrad coughs, trying in vain not to let his voice betray how ridiculously turned on he is, suddenly _all_ the blood in his body seems to be rushing out of his head and down to his pelvis “I’m more than happy with how things are now. You don’t have to-”

“I know I don’t have to,” Nic shifts a little closer to him. Jesus, she’s fucking hot. He can practically feel the heat radiating off her, “I want to. Tell me. If I don’t like it I’ll just say no, I won’t get upset.”

“I-um, shit,” Conrad reaches below the table to grasp her ankle, “You need to stop that if you want me to speak.” Nic smirks, but obliges, crossing her legs at the knee. 

“I like to be in charge,” Conrad begins. Nic nods, he usually guides the action when they’re together, “Sometimes I think about, um, tying your hands.”

“Like BDSM?” Nic asks. Jessie had made her read Fifty Shades when it was popular, it didn’t do much for her. To each their own, but she thought it seemed degrading. 

“Not that hardcore,” Conrad frowns, “I don’t ever want to hit you, not even lightly or if you say you’re okay with it. That doesn’t interest me at all. I never want to hurt you.” Nic softens, cupping his face.

“I know,” She strokes his cheek, “So you want to use handcuffs?”

“No,” Conrad takes her hand, laying it flat on the table, palm up, “Lighter, fabric. It’s not about taking away your control, it's about trusting me to take care of you.” He strokes the inside of Nic’s wrist softly, making her shiver, “I would tie them right here, above your head so I could see all of you.”

He imagines the hard metal of handcuffs leaving bruises on her skin and rejects the idea. She has a scar on the side of her wrist, an innocent cooking misadventure that looks more sinister than it is. He thinks it may be the one part of her he doesn’t like. 

“That seems more about me than you,” Nic catches his fingers and interlaces them with her own, “This is supposed to be about you.” 

“It _is_ ,” Conrad brings her hand to his lips, “Do you have any idea what it’s like for me to touch you?” He puts a hand on her knee, drawing little circles, slowly making his way upward to the bottom of her skirt, Nic’s breathing catches, her eyes never leaving his, “To see your reaction to me? To hear the sounds you make for me?” Nic moans softly when Conrad’s hand nudges apart her legs, she uncrosses them to grant him access, “Can you imagine what it’s like to see you come for me? I don’t think you can. I don’t think anyone can possibly understand how beautiful you look when you say my name when you come, unless they’ve seen it.” His hand stops short of her center, dancing instead over the insides of her thighs, making her squirm. The hand he’s holding is her left; he kisses her fingers above her engagement ring, “But no one else ever will, right Nic? Only me.”

“Yes,” Nic nods, lips slightly parted, cheeks flush.

“Say it,” Conrad says, his voice so low she barely hears him.

“Only you. I’m yours,” Nic moves her hand from his to hold his face, “and you’re mine.” 

“That’s right.” Conrad kisses the inside of her wrist, “All yours.” 

“That’s it?” Nic asks, “Just tying my wrists?”

“Well, no,” Conrad admits, he takes his hand away from her legs, “But we can start there, see if you like it. What do you think, is this something you want to try?” 

Nic looks down at their joined hands, thinking it over. It’s one thing for Conrad to be on top or tease her or even pin her hands down. However, it was a step in a more intense direction for him to literally tie her down, completely vulnerable and exposed. She’s not sure if she will be able to completely give up control. She looks back up at his face, so earnest and caring. Sometimes she’s floored with how much he loves her, and how much she loves him.

“I trust you, I think we can try,” She reaches forward for his necktie, letting the smooth silk slide between her fingers, watching his Adam’s apple bob when he swallows thickly, appreciating the effect she can have on him, after all these years, “Is this the tie you want to use?” 

“Jesus,” Conrad blows out the candles and stands quickly, pulling her hand to lead her to their bedroom, “Come on.” 

“The wine-” Nic starts.

“Leave it,” Conrad tugs her up the stairs, “I want you sharp anyway, as pretty as you look with a wine blush.” Nic follows him down the hall to their bedroom, a mix of nerves and excitement fluttering in her belly. She half expects him to pin her against the door when he closes it, as he’s done before. 

He takes her by surprise, pulling her against him gently and giving her a chaste kiss.

“Go sit on the bed,” He gives her a warm smile. He busies around the room for a minute, and Nic sits and watches him, playing with the hem of her dress. Feeling like she should do something, she reaches down to take off her heels.

“Leave them on,” Conrad places another tie and a pair of scissors on the bedside table. He kneels in front of her, putting his arms around her waist. Nic laughs nervously, threading her fingers through his hair.

“What are you doing?” 

“Looking at you,” Conrad puts his forehead against hers, “I love you, and I love that you want to try this, but I want to make sure we’re on the same page. Is there anything off limits for you? That you don’t want me to do?” 

“I trust you,” Nic says after thinking it over, “But I don’t want you to call me anything degrading in, like, the heat of the moment, or whatever. Just what you usually call me.” Conrad smiles softly, she always thinks he knows a secret when he does that.

“Alright baby,” He says, low. He leans forward to kiss her. Nic’s hands tighten, trying to deepen the kiss, but Conrad pulls back. She tries not to pout, huffing as he settles back against his heels. So much talking.

“Patience, Nic,” He says, “This is important. We’re going to use the color system. Green means good, you like what's happening and want it to continue. Yellow is slow down, or we’re nearing something you don’t like. Red means stop, I’ll immediately hit pause and check in with you. Black means you’re done and I’ll untie you,” He nods to the table, “I'll even cut you loose.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Nic says.

“ _Yes_ I do. I’m in charge, but you’re in control,” Conrad says, “You can say any color at any time and I will always listen, okay?” 

“Okay,” She didn’t realize there were so many rules, “You’ve done this before.” 

“A few times,” Conrad says. They’ve never been secretive about their sexual histories. Most of the time they see it as an advantage, by the time they met they were both experienced enough to know what they like without uncertainty, “Does that bother you?” 

“I’m not jealous,” Nic traces the collar of his dress shirt, “I just want to live up to your expectations.”

“Any expectations I ever had were ruined completely when I met you,” Conrad strokes his thumbs over her dress, “You surpassed all of them.” 

Warmth blooms in her chest, Nic brings her hands to his face, leaning to kiss him. He doesn’t slow it down this time, but kisses her deeper, taking her bottom lip between his teeth in a way that always makes a tingling heat pool in her belly. His hands rise to cup her face; roughened from a lifetime outdoors, but always gentle when he holds her.

Nic releases a startled gasp when he pulls her to stand, a smirk on his lips as he moves from her mouth to her jaw, kissing down it to latch onto the sweet skin of her neck, already marked from that morning. His deft fingers find the zipper of her dress, and before she’s even realized what he’s done it’s pooled at her feet for her to step out of. 

“I like this,” His voice almost a growl as he takes in her matching lingerie set, “Did you wear this for me?” Nic might have had a smart response, but his mouth opens around her nipple, over the thin lace, and it dies in her throat. 

“Yes,” It comes out breathier than she’d like when he backs her against the wall. He releases her breast with a smug _pop,_ the now damp fabric cool against her flush skin. Nic shivers, whimpering in the hope that the fingers dancing across her torso might venture lower. Conrad knows what she’s asking for, of course, but he busies himself instead with her clavicle, tracing it’s path to where it connects with her scapula. A near perfect anatomical specimen, Conrad never tires of exploring her. 

“Say my name,” Conrad pulls the strap of her bra down, following the elastic with his lips. She does, and Conrad groans at how perfectly the syllables fall from her lips. He reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, pulling the fabric from her chest and replacing it with his hands, making her moan. 

“Tell me you love me,” Nic follows her compliance with a command of her own. 

“I love you,” Conrad drops to his knees, kissing her stomach. His hands grasp her ankles and move up her legs, accentuated by the heels she still wears, “If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.” 

“Are you quoting Jane Austen?” Nic looks down at him, her eyes heady and dark. The hands in his hair tug softly, experimentally, wondering if he could be convinced to taste her. 

“What, I’m not allowed to read?” Conrad pulls against the pressure and shakes his head at her irritated huff. All in good time. He kisses above her knee, watching her squirm, “I may have lost my heart, but not my self-control.”

“God, such a nerd,” Nic cups his chin, looking at him fondly even as she insults him, “You won’t watch Star Wars but you can recite Pride and Prejudice from memory?” 

“That was Emma, actually,” Conrad rises, kissing first her cheek, then her lips, “You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. _That’s_ Pride and Prejudice.” 

“Like I said, nerd,” Nic beams at him all the same, unable to deny the inherent romance of Austen. Conrad watches one documentary about the author and thinks he’s Mr. Darcy, minus the social anxiety. And it _works_ , the most frustrating part, makes her feel all gooey and warm, like a total sap. Her hands slide from the back of his neck to the collar of his shirt, “Can I take this off?” Conrad hums in affirmation, kissing below her ear. Nic loosens his tie, her fingers slide over the silk and she remembers what he has planned for her. Her fingers tremble slightly as pulls the shirt from his waistband and releases the buttons. 

“Nic, we don’t have to,” The shift in her demeanor is not lost on him. He takes her hand and kisses her fingers. 

“I know,” Nic slides her hands over his shoulders, pushing the shirt off, “I want to.” She takes advantage of the time she has left with free movement, gliding her hands over his chest, willing them to be more sure. She’s always the good one, the logical and safe one. Always in control, always making decisions for everyone and everything in her life. The notion of turning that part of her off, relinquishing that control to the person she loves more than anyone in the world - it was scary, a little bit. But she couldn’t deny the appeal. 

She leans forward to kiss him, just above his tattoo. Her hands against his skin feels so good, Conrad almost calls the whole thing off. Nic kisses his neck and Conrad groans, his eyes falling shut. He’s not the only deft one, his belt is pulled from its loops and hits the ground with a soft clink before he realizes she’d dropped her hands. She drags her nails up his torso, over his chest until they curl around the back of his neck, her lips making a twin mark there to match the one she gifted him earlier in the kitchen. He lifts her, turning towards the bed before he loses his edge and takes her right there against the wall. Nic wraps her legs around his waist, they stay there when he lays her down against the pillows, covering her body with his own. He kisses her slowly, reaching for her hands and drawing them up above her head. 

“Are you okay?” He doubts his instructors at military school had this use in mind when he learned to tie knots as a basic survival skill. He attaches her wrists to the headboard with the second tie. It seems _very_ natural to him, like he’d spent time thinking about the logistics of the whole thing. 

“Yeah,” It comes out breathier than she’d hoped. Nic pulls slightly; it’s tight, but not too tight that it cuts off her circulation, “What happens now?” Her cheeks redden when he pulls back to look at her below him, his eyes such an intense mix of lust and devotion that she moans, without him even touching her. He always makes me feel equal parts desired and cherished, but this was a whole new level. 

“Now,” Conrad puts a calloused hand on her stomach, sliding it up over smooth skin, “I’m going to worship every inch of you.” He lowers his head, following his hand with his lips and placing chaste kisses along her torso, pausing at her navel to dip his tongue into the indentation. She’s so hot she feels like she might burst into flames, but goosebumps explode over her skin when he touches her and she arches against his hands, already straining against the ties. 

“You're going to have to be more patient than that, Nic,” Conrad slides a hand up her arm, feeling the tension there, “Relax baby. We’re going to go slow, let me take care of you. Do you remember the color system?” 

“Yes,” Nic dips her head back when he kisses her neck. Conrad pulls back, giving her a pointed look.

“Oh, um, green,” Nic says with a nervous laugh, “Keep going.” 

“Good girl,” Conrad kisses her gently, “You look so beautiful, it's taking everything in me not to fuck you right here.” 

“Why don’t you?” Nic pushes against her heels, raising her hips against his. 

“Because I have more planned for you,” Conrad grasps her hip, pushing her down, “Who’s in charge, Nic?”

“You,” Nic releases a breathy moan when his hand slides from her hip over her thigh, “Mmm, please Conrad.” She asks so prettily, he complies and slips his hand under the fabric, brushing against her folds.

“God, you’re dripping for me baby,” Conrad busies his free hand with her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers and watching her face, “Look at me Nic, I want to watch you come on my fingers.” She looks at him above her, kneeling over her from between her legs. She wants to touch him but can’t, the reminder sending a tremor down her spine to where his hand is buried between her thighs. He slips two fingers inside of her, curling them and rubbing at her walls, searching for the spot that always causes her to make _that_ sound. 

Her hips buck, a strangled cry in the back of her throat. Conrad releases a possessive moan, _there_ it is. 

“Come on beautiful,” Conrad thumbs her clit; Nic closes her eyes, unable to keep them open against the lights popping in her vision, “Come for me baby, let me see.” It takes one more stroke of his fingers, another pass of his thumb over her clit for that fire in her belly to spread over her, fogging her brain and dulling her senses to all but him. 

He pulls his hand away while she recovers, leaning over her to kiss her cheek, brushing quickly dampening strands of hair away from her face. 

He likes it when she says his name; but she’s fond of her name on his tongue too. It always sounds different when he says it, whether he’s asking her to draw blood for a patient or whispering it against her flushed skin in the afterglow. Her name feels safe on his lips. 

She opens her eyes, sees him watching her, full of adoration and warmth. She sees the question before he thinks it, and answers it before he asks it. 

“Green.” 

His eyes darken at the word, he pushes his fingers against her lips and Nic opens them gladly, tasting herself as she swirls her tongue around them. Conrad groans, dropping his head and lavishing her breasts with the attention they deserve. 

He moves slowly, no longer out of hesitancy; he knows she’ll stop him if she wants to. No, he moves now with the singular mission of making her go completely insane. The combination of his beard scraping over her skin and the soft heat of his lips and tongue over her nipple sends her squirming, straining against the ties when her hands itch to tangle in his hair. With her hands tied she has no way to ground herself, all she can focus on is Conrad, and whatever he chooses to do to her. 

His teeth graze her nipple and hers close over her bottom lip, stifling the moan that follows the action. 

“You _know_ how I feel about that lip,” Conrad pulls away from her with a growl, using his thumb to pull it from between her teeth, “Don’t do that again.” The command in his voice sends a throb between her legs. 

“I won’t,” Nic breathes. Conrad puts his hand on the side of her neck, feeling her pulse race. 

“Good,” He presses a kiss to the base of her throat, making his way down her sternum slowly, “What color, Nic?”

“ _Green,_ ” Nic gasps when he travels lower. _Lower_ , still not where she needs him, “God, please don’t stop.” 

He smirks against her hip, nipping at the skin there before hooking his fingers under her panties and drawing them all the way down her legs to toss them on the floor behind him. He takes in the sight of the woman that will be his wife, wearing only the heels she put on for him and the ring he gave her. She gives new meaning to the word sexy, he could read the whole dictionary cover to cover and still lack the vocabulary to do her justice. 

Actions will have to do. 

“Fuck, if you could see yourself right now,” Corad lifts one ankle, kissing the inside and resting it on his shoulder to forge a path up the inside of her leg, “You’re stunning, baby. _Perfect._ ” He nips at the inside of her knee, Nic widens her legs with a moan. 

“Conrad,” Her arousal is evident on the insides of her thighs, Conrad kisses them and licks his lips, groaning at the taste, “Oh God, please.”

What is he, a mere mortal, to do but as she asks? He’d promised to worship her, though as he kneels before her his mouth is anything but pious. 

He licks a long stripe over her core, pulling back to blow cool air over her heated folds. Nic whimpers, arching her back. He pushes her down again, hooking his arm underneath her thigh to pull her down, her body taught and trembling with want for him. 

“Is this what you want baby?” He looks up at her as he licks lazily over her folds, not enough pressure to give her the release she craves, but enough to make her chest heave for him to see, “Do you want to come on my mouth?”

“ _Fuck_ Conrad,” She tightens her legs around him, desperate for any sort of relief, “Yes, god, yes - _please_.”

“Look at me Nic,” Nic meets his eyes and nearly loses it at the erotic picture he paints between her legs, “Tell me what you want.” She moans desperately, trying again to push her hips up closer to him, he pushes her down and looks at her expectantly. She huffs, equal parts frustration and pent up arousal. 

“I want you to use that mouth and make me come,” Nic drags her heel up his back, the angry red mark complements the black ink across his shoulders, “And don’t stop until I tell you to.” 

He’s got her tied down, but shit. She owns his ass. 

Conrad drops his head, wrapping his mouth around her clit and sucking. She comes in seconds, squeezing his head between her thighs and filling the room with her moans. God, she’s so loud, he’s almost surprised how quickly she comes, but it just serves to boost his ego when he buries his tongue inside of her and works her up again. She practically sobs his name when he curls his tongue and her walls clamp down. He groans against her and thrusts his hip against the mattress, desperate for some relief of his own.

He can’t get enough of her; her taste, her soft skin, her moans filling his ears. She’s like a drug, and he’s an addict without any hope of reform.

He makes her come again (tally number three), using his fingers and his talented, sinful tongue. Nic strains against the ties that Conrad clearly earned his badge in from Boy Scouts, digging her nails into her own palms in a paltry attempt to ground herself. 

It doesn’t work; he sends her flying until she’s panting, her skin boiling. 

“Conrad,” She gasps when she comes back to earth, all other words are lost to her. 

“One more,” A hand slides up her stomach to her breast - how does he manage to be _everywhere_? - Nic keens, high and long, “One more for me baby.” God, she can’t possibly, her insides feel like jelly, her lungs can’t find the air. 

“Conrad,” It’s too much, like a razor wire, Nic’s whole body jumps with every swipe of his tongue, “I can’t - red. _Red.”_ Conrad stops immediately, pulling away. Feeling like she’s made of lead, Nic lets her head fall back, her legs still spasming with aftershocks.

“Are you okay Nic?” Conrad touches her face.

“Yeah,” Nic breathes deeply, closing her eyes, “I just need a minute. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Conrad nuzzles her neck, brushing his fingers through her hair softly, “You’re doing amazing.” He peppers her cheeks with gentle kisses until her breathing slows and her pulse grows steady.

“Okay,” She tips her head and he kisses her lips, he tastes like her, “I’m good, but go slow.”

“Slow?” Conrad kisses her cheek, nipping at her ear.

“Not _too_ slow,” She knows how he operates. She gives a pointed look to his groin, “That looks a little uncomfortable, you should take those off.” 

“You’re a little bossy,” Conrad stands briefly to drop his pants, Nic licks her lips and purrs at his erection. 

“You’re not supposed to call women bossy anymore,” Nic draws her knees up and spreads her legs, painting a tantalizing picture for him, “Get with the times.” 

“I’m not calling women bossy, I’m calling _you_ bossy,” Conrad grabs a pillow, “Hey, I like it. It’s sexy.” He folds it under her, raising her lower back off the bed. He runs his hands up her sides, leaning down to kiss along her throat, “Almost as sexy as when you beg for me.” 

“Yes, you do so much for female empowerment,” Nic feels him smile against her neck. He takes her cheek, kissing her until she’s breathless. His cock _aches_ when she moans, he can’t take it anymore. 

“Are you okay?” He lines himself up with her, rubbing lightly to test the waters and make sure she’s not overstimulated, “What color, baby?”

“ _Green_ ,” She draws out the word when his head brushes her clit, reigniting the fire he sent blazing a few minutes before. Encouraged, Conrad pushes his hips forward with a deep groan. 

“Oh god, Nic,” He moves slow and hot, almost torturously so, feeling every inch of her, “You’re so good... _fuck_ I love you.” He leaves one hand next to her on the mattress, the other grips her thigh, pulling it up to get a deeper angle. He draws all the way out of her before sinking back in, slowly, _slowly,_ until Nic is delirious beneath him. 

“Conrad, please,” Nic begs through his steady torture. He’s so deep inside her she’s sure she’ll feel him for days afterward, “I - I need more.”

“Say it for me baby,” Conrad pulls out almost completely, “What do you need?” 

“You,” Nic strains against the ties, tightening her legs around his hips to try and make him move, “Always you, _only_ you, Conrad.” 

With a feral growl he rises to his knees, gripping her hips and rocking into her hard and deep. Nic cries out his name, seeing stars as she starts to shake around him. 

“You’ve been so good for me Nic,” Conrad feels the flame of his orgasm lick at the base of his spine, “One more, baby. I want you to come when I’m inside you.” 

She wants to. She can feel it building low and long inside her, threatening to send her to terrifying heights. She can’t vocalize her want. She can only close her eyes, toss her head back as it grows tighter, higher. 

Conrad can feel it too, his thumb moves to her clit and he pushes down against the bud. 

Her brain turns to static and her spine threatens to snap when she bows off the bed as it crashes into her like a tidal wave. She can’t think, can’t see, can’t hear. She can only _feel_. Each of her nerves left raw and reeling. 

Conrad slows his movements, milking her release as well as her own. He drops to his hands, then all the way down, blanketing her as gently as he can muster with his muscles shaking with spent exertion, resting his face in her neck. 

It feels like hours, could be days, but is probably minutes before they move. 

“Wow,” Her mouth is dry as ash, she swallows and tries again, “If our, um, _experiments_ get better than that, I think you’re going to kill me.” 

He chuckles, taking some of his weight on his elbows to lay above her. He reaches for the ties, pulling her hands loose. 

“You,” He kisses both her wrists, “are” her neck, “ _amazing.”_ Her lips, “I take it that was a success?” 

“You’re too smart to ask questions you already know the answers to,” Nic remembers she has hands, she slides them over his shoulders to his neck, losing them in his hair, “You’re the amazing one. I don’t think I’ll ever walk again. Which is fine, I wasn’t much of a fan of walking anyway. I’ll gladly live in this bed forever, let you ravish me whenever you want.”

“What about your patients?” Conrad reaches under her for the pillow, tossing it off the bed somewhere to his left.

“One of them threw up on me last week,” Nic strokes his hair back, slightly damp with sweat from his brow, “I much prefer this exchange of bodily fluids.”

“Wow, that was hot. You have the best pillow talk, babe,” Conrad kisses her forehead, “You have to go back to work. I’m a resident; I can’t pay the rent by myself.” Nic considers this. 

“Will there still be time for ravishing?”

“Always.”

“Alright,” Conrad moves to lay next to her, Nic turns on her side to face him, “Oh, I’m all sticky.”

“Occupational hazard,” Conrad rolls away from her off the bed, “Stay there.”

“I don’t think I _can_ move,” Nic rolls onto her back, realizing for the first time how exhausted she is after a marathon day of sex. They should see if there’s some sort of record. Or sex olympics, they can go for gold.

Conrad returns with a glass of water and washcloth doused in warm water; the first he hands to her to drink and the second he uses to clean the insides of her legs with a tenderness that makes them wobbly all over again. He takes off her heels too, kissing each ankle affectionately and leaving the shoes on the bench at the foot of the bed. 

“There,” He kisses her lips when he’s done. She places the now empty glass on the bedside table and thanks him, her insides melting at his sweetness. He tosses the cloth in the hamper and gets into bed next to her, pulling the sheets around them. 

“Mmmm, thank you,” Nic stretches, a pleasant ache between her legs. She touches him, her fingers dancing more swirls across his skin, secret ones, not etched in ink, “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you,” Conrad kisses her temple, “You don’t have to ask for me to say it.”

“Sometimes I like to pretend I’m in charge.” 

“You’re in charge and you know it,” Conrad smiles against her hair when she lays her head on his chest, “Love me?”

“Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicky gets to pick the next one ;)  
> (Comments make me write faster, btw. this is science. I love kudos too but comments really butter my muffin)


End file.
